


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by Kufikiria



Series: It's Always Been You [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: Jake, Amy and their daughter and a quiet afternoon in the snow.





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this image in my head since this summer, of Jake and Amy and their daughter building a snowman together, but since I can't draw... I decided to write it instead to get it out of my head haha.
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this, and thanks a lot @okayokaycoolcoolcool on Tumblr for proofreading it and making it better!
> 
> (And if by any chance an artist reads this and feels like drawing the scene... please go ahead, I'd seriously love you forever xD)

As Amy walks through the streets of Brooklyn, her feet leaving traces in the snow behind her with every new step she takes and her hands stuck deep inside the pockets of her coat to prevent them from freezing completely, all she can think about is the warmth of her house, and a good movie curled up between her husband and daughter under the covers of their couch with a warm cup of hot chocolate. **  
**

It’s been snowing nonstop the whole day, she noticed from her office’s window, so it’s no surprise that the ground is now all covered in white. Naively, she had chose to walk to work that morning (thankfully the new house they bought a few months ago is not too far away from her new precinct) but at least she’s leaving work relatively early – indeed, it’s only 5pm and she can’t wait to be reunited with her family.

Being a new Captain obviously comes with new responsibilities, and even though she loves her job and wouldn’t trade it for anything it’s not always easy for her to enjoy a quiet afternoon with her loved ones.

So she well intends to make up for it all today, knowing Jake took his day off to take care of their child, who is currently on Christmas holidays.

When she finally reaches her destination, she’s surprised to see her daughter, all wrapped up in winter clothes, rushing fast towards her. “Mommy!” she exclaims before taking her in a big hug.

“Hey, baby,” Amy happily greets the little girl as she tightens their embrace, and takes her in her arms. “What are you doing here alone in the cold?” she wonders.

“She’s not alone,” another voice in her back answers her question, and the woman turns, only to meet her husband’s shiny eyes. “We didn’t expect you to be home that early,” he goes on, smiling.

“Daddy and I are building a snowman,” the child informs her. “Wanna help us?”

Amy’s actually freezing, but it looks like her plans of a movie and hot chocolate will have to wait.

Because how could she possibly say ‘no’ to her daughter when she’s looking at her with such puppy eyes, the exact same expression her husband uses sometimes and she just can’t resist?

(She’s pretty sure he’s the one who taught her how to do it, to get what she wants.)

(Or maybe she learned it all on her own, watching her parents. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise.

She might be only 6, but Ana is a very intelligent girl.)

“Okay,” she gives in, then, putting her back on the floor and letting her guide her towards the snowman further away in their garden, Jake following a few feet behind.

It’s almost finished, the Captain notices when Ana proudly shows her the white man. It only misses its head. So, soon enough, the whole family find themselves working on it.

It actually takes more time than needed to build the last big part, interrupted by a merciless snowball fight, unexpectedly started by Amy herself. She doesn’t care she can barely feel her hands anymore.

To see her child and husband smile as brightly as they are now, having fun, is all that matters.

She’ll have plenty of time to warm up later.

When it’s finally done, though, the little family take a moment to appreciate their work.

“I think it misses something,” Jake exclaims all of a sudden, breaking the silence. “Be right back.”

When he does, he has his badge in one of his hands, that he puts around the snowman’s neck, just like  _he_  usually wears it when on duty.

“Here, it’s perfect now,” he proudly states, looking back at his girls. But Ana doesn’t seem to think so – his idea gave her one of her own.

“No,” she replies with a pout, then turns to her mom. “Can I take your hat mommy please?”

Amy is hesitant at first – she doesn’t really like the idea of playing with her work clothes –, but gives in eventually when the two loves of her life plead silently.

While the child steps forward to put her mother’s Captain hat on top of the snowman’s head, her father comes closer to his wife, and puts an arm around her waist, tenderly smiling at her.

“Are you okay?” he soon loses it though, worry taking over, feeling her shiver against his side.

“Yeah,” she reassures him immediately as she puts a hand on his chest. “I’m just cold like always.”

For only response, Jake simply detaches himself from her for a few seconds, taking off his scarf and puts it around his wife’s neck to hopefully give her some more heat. He strokes her upper arms to help as well, then, pulling at the tip of the piece of cloth, he takes her closer to him, making her break the short distance there is between their two bodies and steals her a kiss before welcoming her between his arms. She lets out a giggle at the gesture, just as she buries herself more into his chest.

She feels good, there. She feels like  _home_.

(She  _is_  home.)

“I’m glad you were able to come back earlier. We missed you today,” the male detective whispers into her ear, and she can feel her heartbeat speed up at his words.

“I’m glad too,” she looks up to meet his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They’re about to share another kiss when Ana interrupts them, making them aware of her presence again. “Hey, look!” she exclaims, and the couple turn towards her, their whole attention back to the little girl calling them. “He’s a real Captain now. Just like you,” she tells her mother, proudly pointing to the snowman, completely done this time with Jake’s badge around its neck and Amy’s hat on its head.

A perfect combination of the two of them.

(Just like their daughter is, with her dark, curly hair and big brown eyes.)

“You were right baby,” Amy says, taking one of her arms off her husband’s to invite Ana to join them in their embrace, which she complies immediately. “He’s perfect like this.”

This moment is too – surrounded by her favourite people in the whole world.

Finally, the cold doesn’t bother her  _that_  much anymore.

(Especially when, after all this time spent outside, their afternoon ends just like she dreamed it – with the three of them comfortably and happily curled up and laughing in front of Ana’s favourite animated movie with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She definitely loves winter now, she decides, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want :)


End file.
